Maximum Ride: A New Day
by cmams3515
Summary: Max and the Flock have defeated Itex, but the threat of the School and Erasers somehow still remains. This trip takes place in multiple POVs, First FanFic so give it a shot :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! My name is Christina but I go by the name cmams3515 on here. This is my first writing so review and let me know how I do! If I have any grammar mistakes I'm sorry about that. :)**

_Max POV_

'Sup, my name is Maximum Ride and welcome to my wild life. Long story short, I've been on the run with my non-blood related family for a pretty long time now. My little Flock includes Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and myself of course. When we were young, like recently born young we were experimented on and given some superhuman abilities, such as super-hearing, raptor vision, and wings. Yeah I know, wings, how cool right? Wrong, I mean in a way it was totally awesome that gave you a whole new sense of freedom, but these gifts came with a price that no child, let alone human should ever have to pay.

It all started when we escaped the school with the school with the help of a good guy at the time scientist named Jeb, but when he disappeared and then reappeared at the place where we were created I knew he had become a bad guy yet again. I hated seeing him, some of the reason being that he always had some sort of evil experiment of test we would have to endure, or maybe it was because he was my father. Well the world might never know. Speaking of the world, that gigantic blue and green orb was the main reason of our creation in the scientists' eyes, well it was technically my mission to save the world but I needed every member of the Flock to do so. Without those nutjobs I would have failed a long time ago, heck I probably wouldn't have even left the School, a.k.a. the lab we grew up in. Sike ha-ha.

Since the destruction of Itex, we thought things would settle down, but boy we were wrong! The Flock and I sat in a McDonalds in southern California munching on our large quantity or unhealthy food because we wanted to and who could say no to Angels bambi eyes?

"Max I was wondering if we could maybe stop at the walk of fame," Nudge spoke in a loud tone rapidly, " Ohhh and maybe afterwards we could go to the Hollywood sign and like sleep on it. Wow that would be so cool I mean who has the chance to say that the slept on the Holly-." Nudge was cut off by the pale hand of Iggy quieting the ruckus she created with her usual motor mouth.

"Finally." the Gasman breathed out in between bites of his very salty French fries.

The Flock started to laugh at Nudges death glare at Gazzy and Fang gave one of his rare lopsided grins that always seemed to make my heart stop. He looked at me as I thought about that cute grin as though he knew I was thinking about him, and I blushed a deep red that matched the containers that held Gazzy's fries. As I calmed down my wild heartbeat I heard thoughts pop into my head that definitely were not my own.

'_Max I'm sensing some trouble incoming, I think it's Erasers but I'm not sure, I mean I have to be wrong cause they're all dead aren't they?' _Angel sent me with a frightened but tense look. I guess you'd be alarmed if someone was putting thoughts into your head, but for our telepathic sweetheart it was kind of normal for us to talk like this, especially when it could evolve into something threatening.

'_Yes sweetie they're all gone',_ I spoke into my mind knowing the powerful six year old was watching my brains thoughts to get a response that wouldn't scare the others. I watched as Angel relaxed and bit into her third McChicken and I immediately tensed with the thought of _more _Erasers coming after us, I mean do those things ever die?

Turns out I got my thoughts answered quickly as the windows suddenly burst as though they had been made of paper and twenty Erasers stood at all exits surrounding us into the middle of the McDonalds. One Eraser particularly looked familiar as he stepped forward, cracking his neck and finger in the process. I quickly stepped in front of Gazzy and Iggy as soon as that Eraser had stepped forward, and I could hear the employee's calling 9-1-1 in the background, but the only thing I was focused on was protecting my Flock and making sure we got out of there with minimal injuries.

"Hello Maximum," the voice said creepily. I instantly recognized the voice, it belong to Jeb's only son who had to be only seven years old. " I've been waiting a long time to see you again, but the fun and games are over and its time to go back to the School."

The sun was already starting to set, and I knew with all of these Erasers were going to be hard to take down especially since we were trapped in a building with nowhere to fly out of, but Ari was counting on this. So I did the only thing I could do while being trapped, I relied on my handy dandy mouth to talk u out of this mess before things got ugly. "Isn't it a little past your bedtime little boy, or does your father even know you're out right now I wouldn't be surprised if he was coming to check up on me instead of you!" I spat out him.

Ari was never really good at handling is anger and boy oh boy did he not handle that particular comment very well. He lunged at me with inhuman speed, and as I put my hands up to block him he suddenly changed directions and too me out and sent the two of us flying over countless tables the impact took the breath out of me, and I knew I was gong to feel that in the morning. Before I could even react he pulled me up and help me above his head, as if I as some type of trophy for the others to see. I caught Fangs eyes and motioned for him to do an up up and away, but he stood frozen to the spot and instead yelled this at the younglings as he attempted to attack Ari as he as still holding me u in the air. I watched as Iggy threw a small explosive at two unlucky Erasers and went _kaboom _as their guts spattered on the walls and I pitied whoever had to clean up this mess. I thankfully watched as Iggy herded the younglings out like sheep, but I was angered that Fang disobeyed a direct order and was captured with me.

Ari bent down and put his hand on my face in such a way that he forced me to look directly t him, and when I looked into his eyes all I could see was a dark pool of fury and hate directed towards me, but also happiness that I assumed came from the fact that he had actually caught me surprisingly.

"Prepare yourself piggy," he spoke harshly and I was sprayed with the spit coming from his muzzle, talk about _gross._ "School isn't at all what it used to be."

I turned towards Fang and gave him a confused look that was lost on his bottomless brownish black eyes and emotionless face, and before I could say a word I felt a hard force slam into my temple and then all I saw was darkness.

**So this was the first of many chapters, I hope you like it so far!**

**-cmam3515**

**I do NOT own Maximum Ride**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the views, time to post chapter two! I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**-cmams3515**

_Iggy POV_

Things had finally begun to slow down as Itex was destroyed and the School was mysteriously not chasing after us for a long time now, and hopefully they would finally leave us alone. I wondered what Max would let us do with our earned freedom and vacation after fighting the harsh and taxing battles us mutant bird kids had to wage. I picked up my cup of Sierra Mist and felt with my super power that the cup was mainly white with a hint of red, blue, and yellow design details. Nudge was blabbering on about what she wanted to do with our time on California, and I knew that the Flock was waiting for me to shut her up s they could munch on their food in peace. I slapped a pale hand across Nudge's face lightly with surprising accuracy for a blind teen, signaling to her that we would talk about it later but for now we wanted to eat in peace.

As I listened to the Flock's and my own steady heartbeat and slightly rushed breathing while earing, I could've swore that I heard multiple car door slamming simultaneously. I pinned it onto large family or maybe a young sport team with their parents, doing normal things that I could only dream of. I tensed however when I heard the faint velvet voices of Erasers, but when I extended my heightened senses towards Max and Fang to tell if they were onto the possible threat, their relaxed breathing composure and steady heartbeat led me to induce that I was hearing things and to go back to my delicious meal.

Just as I grabbed my McDouble, the windows of the burger joint popped like a soapy bubble and shards of glass flew everywhere, and could feel them cut into my skin and I knew that my early notion was right, Eraser's or some new creature was attacking and when Max found out I could have warned us I would be in _so _much trouble. I listened intensely to hear if Max or the baddies would make the first move, until I heard Ari talk, and I knew that we were in deep trouble id he came back to life again to capture us. I felt vibrations in the floor as well as the clattering of furniture as Ari and I assumed Max went flying into the back wall of the fast food place. Ari started to laugh spookily and I got the chills making my thin yet lean frame visibly shiver, and I felt the Gasman and Angel lean closer to me to shield them from the sight in front of their eyes.

Something must have happened silently because the next thing I knew Fang was tapping the back of my hand to let me know hat I had become in charge and yelled at us to take off in an up up and away. I heard Max groan, and although I couldn't tell if it was out of pain or annoyance because of Fang, I got the feeling that it involved both. Around me the younger members of the Flock stiffened and knew that I couldn't disobey Max and now Fangs orders, especially since I sensed a lot of Eraser's and I knew the odds of escape were pretty slim. So naturally I did what I did best, I brought my hidden weapons into the light and quickly decimated two Erasers, turning them into some gross substance that would definitely shut the place down during a health inspection.

First I shoved Gazzy and Angel, who were the closest o me out the window I just knew was there, and when I felt the back of Nudge's jean jacket I pulled her with me as she struggled to help our leader and second in command win a losing battle. She reluctantly flew out the window and I followed closely behind, but not before I heard Ari whisper into someone's ear about the School, and at least I knew where they were going to be taken when the rest of the Flock was capable of going after our eldest. The four of us let the wind guide us without any real sense of direction, but we knew where we were with our uncanny ability to just know, kind of like a built in GPS.

Out of no where, Gazzy shouted above the rising wind, " Hey isn't this that cave we went to before and after rescuing Angel from the School, and where we learned how to fly better with some awesome hawks!?"

"I don't know Gaz you tell me, in case you forgot I'm _blind _for crying out loud, I have no idea what it looks like!" I spoke sarcastically and could visualize the annoyance on Gazzy's face as the girls attempted to unsuccessfully smother their giggles.

"Well yeah Gaz this is the place, and I remember it so well because Fang and I sat here for hours waiting for Max to come back after helping a little girl with some guy bullies who then later turned out to be her half-sister, which is such a crazy coincidence! I don't really believe in coincidences but I mean that's still pretty cool, and oh yeah Fang tried to make me eat desert rat out here! That stuff is just gross, g-r-o-s-s gross, and Fag actually eat it! And th-mmphhh." Nudge spoke quicker then Max could fly even with her hyper speed, and I couldn't take it anymore so I just covered her mouth until she eventually realized no one understood her like this and stopped talking.

"What's a coi-, a coinci-?" Angel asked quietly.

"A coincidence is a situation that has a slight chance of happening, but no one ever believes it happens until it does," I said as I was staring with unseeing eyes into the blank sky wishing Max and Fang would just fly in. "But like Max told me once, don't believe in coincidences, everything happens for a reason."

Angel, satisfied with my answer and glad that she was able to learn another thing about Max and her teachings, went to the far side of the cave and started to prepare a makeshift bed to sleep on since we could only use what we were wearing and two bags full of items Nudge and I had been carrying, unfortunately Max and Fang had carried the heaviest bags with most of our nighttime supplies inside. Quickly, Gazzy and Nudge scooted over to help and laid out in a comfortable positions, I crawled over and we held out our fists and tapped them, said goodnight and in a matter of minutes they were knocked out like a light.

"I guess that means I take first watch." I spoke quietly with a tinge of sadness in my voice, not because I was going to get minimal sleep due to the little ones not being able to take watch as long as I or Fang could, but I knew that at this moment in that treacherous place Max and Fang were going through nightmares we all tried so hard to forget.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright everyone here's chapter three! I don't own Maximum Ride and I never will :) **

**thank you Opalan333 for the review!**

**Beware, this chapter gets a little violent!**

**-cmams3515**

_Fang POV_

After Max fell unconscious to Ari's hard paw to the temple, I released the fighting stance I was in because Max was to close to Ari and to far away from me to be sure that I could still rescue both of our butts out of this horrid mess. As soon as I was slightly less tense then before, three Erasers pounced on me and taped my mouth, wrists, and feet together, and then continued to bind my wings. I looked at Max and saw a crimson color slowly making its way down her beautiful face, streaking the dirt ridden splotches that covered her usual tan skin. She was already taped up and thrown over Ari's shoulder, and slightly adjusting myself so that I was looking over the two of them I saw some Erasers gang up on the employees with a murderous glint in their eyes, and before I could scream into the bindings covering my mouth, I felt what must have been a fist punch me, _hard_, and black dots danced in front of my vision as I gave into the darkness.

I woke up on strapped to a cold, metal chair with an itchy bag over my head. My hands were strapped onto armrests with Velcro, the same going for my ankles around the legs of the seat. The weird part about the chair was that there was a flat headrest that my head as strapped to, and I couldn't move my head to look through the slightly see through sack over my head.

I strained my super-hearing ears and could hear heart monitors and lab equipment beeping around the room, and about ten feet in front of me I heard the soft moan of a female I immediately recognized to be Max. I heard her jangling around in her chair, most likely the same one as the one I was sitting in, and started to whisper to me in a hushed and nervous voice.

" Fang," she croaked, her voice sounding rough and unused "Fang can you hear me? You awake over there?"

Before I could answer her or even give her a nod to let her know I was all ears, a door whooshed open and a cold breeze quickly following, dropping the scorching temperature in this wretched room. The sound of footsteps flooded my ears and I felt hands holding down my already constricted arms as numerous needles pierced my skin, and I let out a hiss of pain before the process was over.

Max heard the quiet hiss and whispered intensely, "Fang are you alr-", and she was cut off due to a loud sack in the face and I could barely see the same needles that were just in my own body enter hers, and she too let out a small sign of pain by gasping slightly as they entered her blood vessels.

Suddenly the sack was ripped off my head, and immediately Max and I made eye contact and we scoured each other for wounds and then back into each others eyes as we waited impatiently for whatever as going to happen next.

A short doctor walked into our line of sight and turned to me as he spoke, " Hello Fang, I am Dr. Sorrenino and I will testing your body as it goes through high stress emotionally, but not physically." during his little introduction, two doctors had been placing wires and suction cup things around my body in what seemed like a random order that made no sense to me but probably a lot to them.

"Today my guard, Michelson, will be putting our friend Max here though some extraordinary pain and there will be nothing you can do bout it. My team of doctors and scientists will be monitoring your condition to see how you handle situations where the people in your life get hurt because of you so we can develop an understanding on how to break you Fang, is that clear?" As he was talking he motioned to the men and woman in lab coats to my right and left, and a big burly man standing by the door cracking his knuckles with anticipation.

'Wow this guy talks almost as much as Nudge" I said in my mind, and I wondered how they were and praying that Iggy got them out safely, and I was also kind of hoping they would come recue us soon, because I did not know how much of this we could take. I zoned back into whatever Doctor Evil was saying as he out hi hands on Max's shoulders and I saw her tense up and saw a small flash of ear fear enter her eyes before she dismissed it as she looked into my dark brown ones.

Suddenly, Michelson stepped out of the rooms shadows, making his way towards Max with a shiny object in his hand until he made his way in between us and turned towards Max so that I couldn't see her face . As he turned, the object in his hand caught the light of a lone lamp above Michelson, and I realized with a shock that he had a blade in his hand. In a blink of an eye, he stabbed the blade downwards in a rapid succession springing blood, _Max's blood, _ onto my black t-shirt and jeans. He walked behind her and undid one of the straps on her arm, and started to pull it into an uncomfortable position behind her back. Max tried to wiggle out of his hold but any attempt she made was silenced as he grabbed the knife and stuck it through her hand, the blade showing from both sides.

Max screamed into the tape that covered her mouth, small tears forming as Michelson popped her shoulder out of place and continued to do so with her left wing. I struggled frantically, I could hear machines whirring to life as I struggled to help Max and kill the man that threatened her, but I was held to tight and I could only watch as continued to make her suffer by punching and kicking her everywhere until it seemed a though her whole body was covered in bruises.

When I thought I couldn't take it anymore, Michelson let go of Max's limp form, redid her straps, and walked out of the room without a backwards glance. Dr. Sorrenino walked in front of me and bent down so that we were at eye level.

"I think that went excellent Fang, how about you?"

"Go to hell." I spoke with a cold venom that you could almost, and just for a little revenge I attempted to spit on him and successfully covered his face with my saliva and blood. The doctor patiently cleaned it off with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket, gave me a wink, glanced at Max with a pitying look and walked casually out the door as if this was a regular thing for him, followed by the team of doctors and scientists without sparing one glance at the two of us.

I looked desperately at the one I loved, trying to make her look into my eyes so I could pass on the message to stay strong and that she needed to be okay, not just for me but for the kids as well. Max lazily looked into my eyes, and I knew that she wasn't really seeing me as I helplessly watched her eyes roll back into her head trying to escape from the pain I had unintentionally caused her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the late update I finished the chapter and then it all deleted! Anyway here is chapter four! :)**

**-cmams3515**

_Max POV_

I drowsily lifted my bruised head, wincing as I opened my eyes and saw only a harsh light harassing my light brown eyes. I closed my eyes for a few seconds, and experimentally opened them a tiny bit and relaxed slightly when the bright light had dimmed. I groaned as a sudden wave a nausea overtook me and flinched when I heard a scared voice a few feet in front of me that I didn't recognize.

"Max. Max. Max can you hear me? Are you okay? C'mon Max please answer I'm so sorry."

The voice sounded raw and strained, as though it was used to scream for hours without stopping, almost like the owner of the voice had been crying.

"Fang?" I whispered tersely, afraid of the response I might receive.

"Max! Oh god Max how do you feel? You've been unconscious for like two days." Fang said this quickly as though he thought I would pass out again before he could finish his sentences.

"Who are you and what have you done with Mr. Emotionless Brick Wall, last time I checked Fang doesn't speak that much." I said jokingly, trying to ease he tension flooding the hot small room.

He chuckled slightly and looked at me with curiosity, and as I made eye contact with him I saw his posture relax slightly and relief flood his figures, and I subconsciously did the same when I noticed he was no longer hooked up to that odd machine and seemed pretty much unharmed.

"Of course you can make a joke at a time like this, at least I know you're at least kind of okay."

"Well they can't take me out of this fight that easily, what kind of leader would I be if I cowered after one lost battle? Gotta keep the bad guy on their toes, and now they helped me shake off the rust after going for so long without an actual fight that doesn't include running from a street vendor after Iggy or Gazzy cons them."

Fang attempted to make a snide remark but was cut off by the sound of the whoosh of the door, and one look at Fang's tense posture told me that they hadn't come in here since I was last awake, whenever that was.

Dr. Sorrenino walked in along with Michelson and quickly started to hook Fang up once again to those cruel machines. Michelson circled me twice and finally came to a rest behind my back and put on of his burly hands on my shoulder and I watched in fascination as it morphed into an Eraser's paw and I shuddered involuntarily, putting the pieces together of his brute strength and his aura giving off a nasty attitude.

"I'm so glad that you are finally awake Maximum." The doctor said calmly and continued on with the same voice. "For the past three days you've been unconscious and I was starting to worry that you were weaker then expected and would succumb to your injuries. Doesn't matter anymore though as you have proved us wrong by waking up and we can get started with phase two."

"What's phase two?" I asked hesitantly, not sure I really wanted to know what phase two was.

"Excellent question Maximum, phase two is-" Dr. Sorrenino was cut off abruptly as a tall dusty bird kid fell through the ceiling of our torture chamber right onto the evil doctor himself, followed by three smaller but just as dusty bird kids who landed on their feet unlike the tall one.

"Whoever is in charge of cleaning the vents you should really get on that, it's so dusty I can't even see in there!" Iggy exclaimed sarcastically, breaking the slight tension and disbelief that my Flock had come to my needed rescue.

"Angel quick untie us so we can get outta here, Iggy help up Max cause they hurt her pretty bad, make sure she's good to walk on her own or else I'll have to carry her." Fang spoke with authority, and I couldn't help but scowl when he started talking about me as if I wasn't there, I might hurt like hell but I can take care of myself. Usually.

The Flock and I had a quick reunion, and I promised the little ones that I would buy them some candy for saving Fang and I without being detected, I was so proud of them as Angel beamed at me reading my thoughts. Her expression suddenly turned into a shadow of fear and then quickly into determination as the heavy door suddenly burst open and the cramped room was filled with countless Eraser's and I could hear shuffling outside the room that alerted me that there were more outside, and a blaring alarm suddenly blasted so loud that hurt my ears.

I spoke loudly as my family got into fighting stances I had taught them when they were younger, wincing slightly as my bruised, sore muscles shifted into place, " Well I think that was the bell, that means school is over. Lets ditch this place!" I threw myself at the closest Eraser and saw my Flock doing the same, and I smiled knowing we were whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five everyone! :)**

**Thoughts are in italics**

**-cmams3515**

_Fang POV_

Eraser after Eraser stepped up to challenge our recently reunited Flock, and every time they would be knocked out like the one before, and so on. _These idiots can't take a freakin hint _I thought sourly, wanting this fight to be over so we could get out of the School. I looked around to make sure the Flock was alright, and what I saw brought a rare smile to my emotionless face.

Our youngest member, Angel, was tilting her head slightly as four Erasers did the same, her dirty blond curls slightly uneven. Suddenly, the Erasers dropped on the spot, and Angel quickly turned to do the same for the next four she saw. Gazzy and Iggy were double teaming a few of the bad guys, throwing mini bombs around that made a loud bang and a binding light when detonated, making the fight much easier for them as they giggled and played catch with the effective artillery. Nudge was holding her own against two Erasers, but I saw another making their way toward her from behind, and I quickly launched myself at the unsuspecting Eraser and he went down like a stack of bricks. Once again, I turned to find our leader and saw her kicking four Eraser butts as a scientist was trying to talk to her, and she looked pissed.

Before I could go help her and corner the whitecoat, three rude Erasers blocked my line of sight and jumped at me at once, and I took pleasure in taking them down. One Eraser threw a right hook aimed at my ace, and before it made its mark I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, making his whole body twist and I too his momentum and threw him onto his buddy on my left. The one in the middle charged right at me and I umped backwards onto the toes of my feet and laughed a quick roundhouse kick to his midsection and hard a satisfying crunch of ribs. As he was distracted, I took him and threw him behind me into concrete wall and he went down for the count. The one I threw down earlier was now up again, and charged at me and before I could shift my weight he took me to the ground and punched me repeatedly in the face and I felt blood run down my forehead into my eyes, until I felt his weight suddenly lifted off of me and saw a smug looking Max standing above me with her hand outstretched and a small smile on her precious lips.

I took her hand gratefully, scanning her to make sure she was alright to keep moving. She moved with a slight limp, and I noticed she winced when she rolled her left shoulder out and shook out her wigs, blood stained all over the front of her sweatshirt along with her hair and face. _God we really need showers as I took in everyone's dirty forms. _

"Anyone know a way out of here?" Max asked, and everyone shook their heads but Iggy, who motioned to the door in a way that made us follow him. I turned around and saw that the scientist was unconscious in the back of the room, and he looked strangely familiar, but I couldn't place him so I kept walking, behind Max in case she passed out suddenly from her injuries. As we made our way out of our own Hell, I saw the little ones shudder from old nightmares and I walked up to the front of the group and took Angels hand and she squeezed it gratefully, and I felt Max's stare burn holes into my back but I didn't turn around to look.

We made our way outside and for the first time n days I felt the sun on my skin and I extended my dark black wings to absorb more of it, welcoming it and saw the Flock doing the same. I turned around slightly and saw Max gazing up at the School with the sun making her speckled white wings shimmer slightly, warming up her light brown hair and dirty face. One by one we took off, I was last after max to make sure she didn't fall, and after a few extra powerful strokes and grimaces she managed to get in the air and I followed behind her.

"Where are we gong Max?" Nudge asked after a few minutes in the air.

"I think we should stop by my moms house, rest and regroup and come up with a plan to stop whoever is still controlling the stupid Erasers." Max Spoke surely, and we all cheered in agreement.

As we flew off no one noticed the one Eraser left standing, Ari, as he smiled with anticipation to capture the Flock, more importantly Max at her mothers house.


End file.
